


"What time is it?"

by Kate88



Series: Striketober 2020 [24]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate88/pseuds/Kate88
Series: Striketober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948660
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	"What time is it?"

“What time is it?” Pale-faced, Ilsa emerges from her bathroom.

Robin checks her watch.

“Eleven eighteen."

Ilsa nods, sitting on the top step. Robin sits too, takes her friend’s hand, giving it a small squeeze.

“Don’t you want to call Nick?”

Ilsa shakes her head.

“Don’t want to get his hopes up. If it’s not…it won’t…He doesn’t have to know.”

Silence descends. Robin’s heart aches for her friend.

“What’s the time?” Ilsa asks eventually.

“Eleven twenty-one.”

Ilsa looks at her, eyes shining.

“Will you look?”

Robin enters the bathroom, checks the white stick perched on the sink and grins.


End file.
